User blog:MermaidatHeart/I've been brainstorming. (AGAIN,)
Guys, I've got another idea. This one is going to be a lot more...sentimental to the students at Hogwarts. Also, it's kinda based off the death of Cedric Diggory. I'm not even sure if this idea is a good one, because of this quote. And trust me, if I'd been told that by her, I'd 100% believe her. I know she'd been a train wreck if this were to happen. (Who doesn't believe something from Minerva McGonnagall?! She's the freaking headmistress of Hogwarts!) But yeah, you might've guessed it, this idea is about someone's death. Don't worry, it won't be any of your characters, it'll be one of mine. The lucky winner wizard who will be killed, is Liam Sherwood. ---- Here's how I plan his death will be carried out: Liam, as you may or may not know, has a huge crush on Phoenix Greene, but he doesn't actually know she has plans to resurrect the greatest evil wizard there ever was. (I know she does because of this thread.) If he did, he'd find a way to convince her otherwise, because he's totally against the idea. During the whole event of the Tri-Wizard tournament, Liam is the main reason the Hogwarts team doesn't get along, that should be pretty obvious. He often gets into arguments with his teammates, '''especially' Dylan Whiteman. After the second challenge, they become rivals, it's that bad.'' I'm thinking, during the third event, the Hogwarts team is somehow transported to the same place Harry and Cedric were transported to. There, they find Phoenix, and she uses magic to gag and tie up Rose, Dylan, Freddie, and Johnny. Liam is the only one that isn't held under magic, and he wants to know why. Phoenix reveals to him her plans to resurrect Tom Riddle/He-who-shall-not-be-named, and the whole time, she is aware that the others can hear her, because she plans to kill them when the Dark one is alive again. Then, she gives him an offer he can't refuse: join her, and when she takes over Hogwarts, he'll be treated like a king. Liam refuses to accept her offer, even when she threatens to kill his teammates. He is highly tempted, but he still doesn't buy into it. Phoenix lives up to her threat, but it's not Dylan, Rose, Johnny, and Freddie that are killed, it's '''him'. (He is killed by the person he likes. Harsh.)'' However, Liam's death does buy the others some time, and they are able to escape, taking Liam's dead body with them. They arrive back in the arena, where the whole audience is shocked to learn that a '''Slytherin' gave up his life so that his teammates could live. There are some people who are depressed by his death, like all of the members of the Slytherin House and Minerva McGonnagall, while other people broken by his death, like Allyson Lowere, Arthur Freeman, Itzel Wilkins, and Shelia Applbaum,'' who knew him since kindergarten, and Raven Mcgee and Johnny Torsson, who were his best friends. That night, Liam and Dylan have a conversation via dreams, where Liam tells Dylan he's sorry, and Dylan forgives him. Liam asks Dylan to avenge him, and try to stop Phoenix and the Dark Lord from taking over Hogwarts again, and Dylan vows to do so. The next day, he tells Marie Sawyer and Rose about what Liam told him, but Evan Saunders is eavesdropping, and asks what they are talking about. That's when Evan becomes a member of the group. ---- Ladies and Gentleman, my name is MermaidatHeart. But my alias is Rick Riordan junior. Like I said, I'm not totally sure if this is a good idea, but I think that's the best way to use Liam. I don't want him to turn into my evil bad guy, I want one of my other characters to be that. So here are some polls on the idea: Do you like the idea? IT'S AMAZING. It's okay, I guess. No way! I don't really care. Do you think this idea should actually happen? YEAH. Nope, nope, nope. It would be a great idea, I'm just afraid it'll take too long. Category:Blog posts